Spidey's struggle
by GiRgAz
Summary: Peter is bitten by a spider and becomes the ultimate super hero but his best friend Anakin is biten by a snake and becomes the ultimate enemy to the ultimate super hero. It's kinda a star wars spider man cross! ^.^


Before you read this there is something things you should know. Venom is a guy who is exactly like Spiderman but of course evil (wow bet you couldn't figure out that one on your own! ^.^.)Anakin and Padme are in this story too so don't freak out when they pop up. It works I promise! The other stuff is pretty easy to understand. Please review when you're done! ^.~  
  
~  
  
This is a story about my curse; I was chosen to save this city I live in but of course at a price. In order to become a super hero, I had to give up all social aspects of my life and even ruined all my relationships. It all started at a field trip…that horrible day when my life turned upside down.  
  
~  
  
The crowd of energetic teenagers swarmed into the doors of the science institute as they all talked happily about everything but science. Peter walked behind the crowd waiting for his friend to come up. His friend's father didn't like him to ride the bus like any common teenager because he was suppose to be better than an average teenager. He spotted his father's limo and rolled his eyes.  
  
Anakin stumbled out of the limo as he waved at him father. He reached up and grabbed his arm covering the cell phone receiver.  
  
"Son just be yourself ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure Dad." Anakin replied rolling his eyes like any teenager would when in reality he really was touched by his father's words. He slammed the door and watched as the back limo streaked off down the road.  
  
"So daddy big bucks drove you to the field trip place too?" Peter joked as Anakin laughed a little.  
  
"Well you know him, I'm not an average teenager I am above them all" Anakin mocked his father as Peter laughed along with him.  
  
"Are you two done? The field trip is beginning." The teacher snapped as the two boys hurried into the cream building with large pillars and glass doors. They walked into a large circular room where computer screens flashed their data and specimens scurried around in their clear boxes.  
  
"This place has some of the most advanced technology for observing specimens." Peter informed Anakin.  
  
"And I care because?" Anakin said tapping on one of the glass habitats of the spiders.  
  
"Don't do that Anakin, spiders are really sensitive to that kind of stuff." Peter warned.  
  
"Is that true?" asked one of the girls who had turned away from the group to see what they were doing. She had cytstal blue eyes that were so inviting but her red hair was the most vibrant part of her whole makeup.  
  
"Yes of course it is Mary Jane, I was just telling Peter how susceptible the spiders were to sound." Anakin broke in as another brown haired girl turned around and listened to his speech.  
  
"That is so cool, could you tell me more about them please?" the brown haired girl asked pointing to the large wall of clear cages that the spiders were kept in.  
  
"Well sure Padme." Anakin smiled walking to where she was.  
  
"Hey MJ." Peter called to Mary Jane just as she was about to turn and go where Anakin and Padme where talking.  
  
"Yeah Peter?"  
  
"Would you pose for some pictures, you know school paper." Peter requested picking up his camera off his neck.  
  
"Sure, have to show school spirit." Mary Jane smiled posing.  
  
"That's great." Peter complimented snapping a picture. Mary Jane giggled and posed another way so that Peter kept snapping pictures.  
  
"Hey wait what was in here…" Padme asked pointing to one vacant cage.  
  
"Spider of some sort, maybe they took it out to look at it or do some test." Anakin proposed.  
  
"Yeah maybe, but this large cage is also vacant and it has a tag that says 'DNA altered snake'" Padme observed.  
  
"Hm, well maybe he's out doing testing too." Anakin suggested.  
  
"Yes that sound reasonable but there is a large hole in the glass…"  
  
"Good maybe just one more." Peter said turning the wheel on his camera. Just then he felt a siring pain on his wrist. He quickly let out a yelp as he flicked his wrist and a spider fell to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mary Jane asked.  
  
"Nothing, I think something bit me." Peter replied holding his wrist.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Mary Jane smiled as she was called over by Padme. She leaned down to examine the large hole left in the snake's cage as Anakin returned to Peter's side.  
  
"You ok man?"  
  
"Yeah I think something bit me, but I'll be ok."  
  
"Cool." Anakin replied not noticing the snake curling around his leg.  
  
"Um…Anakin…" Peter stuttered pointing to the snake around his right leg.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Anakin asked looking down at his leg. He let out a yell that could have shattered all the glass cages in the room. The snake was startled as sunk its fangs into the flesh of his ankle and uncoiled and slithered away underneath a table.  
  
"Anakin?" Padme asked turning around from the cage.  
  
"Oh my God!" Peter cried not believing what he just witness.  
  
Anakin turned a pale white and held his ankle. Spots began to distort his vision as he fell backwards. Peter dove and caught his friend before he hit the floor.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Mary Jane cried to the group as they all broke out in a frantic run. The teacher was immediately at their side as Peter laid his friend on the floor gently.  
  
"What happened!" he demanded as Peter looked up at the pruned face of the teacher.  
  
"Your not going to believe it but a snake bit him." Peter told the teacher.  
  
An ambulance was returning the call in a hurry and quickly loaded Anakin onto the truck and sped away as the class watched him go. Peter began to feel a little light headed as a burning sensation began to bother him in his stomach.  
  
"Can I go home?" he asked the teacher holding his stomach to make sure he wasn't going to hurl chunk in front of Mary Jane.  
  
"Yes, certainly Peter." The teacher said as peter rushed off to a pay phone to call his Uncle.  
  
~  
  
Back at home Peter went upstairs after telling his Aunt that he wasn't hungry and declining her nice offering of help. He opened the door to his room and made his way for his disheveled bed but his vision was so blurred that he couldn't make it out. He felt like a noodle because he was loosing control of his body part. He hit the floor in one large thud and began to shiver and sweat all at the same time. His vision became an instant black world and he was thrown into a cold darkness that didn't seem like it would give way to light.  
  
~  
  
Hooked up to a thousand machines that blinked and clicked Anakin was instantly confused by the appearance of the room he was in. He concluded that it was a hospital room but why was he in a hospital? The vision of the snake came rumbling back to him like thunder follows lighting and he now knew. He was too weak to try to do anything about the tubes that fed his body life but a dark vision was fast coming upon him again. He was thrown back into the serene world of darkness as his body began to sweat profusely. 


End file.
